


More Color, More Pride

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Pride, Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve knows what a pride flag is, but he doesn't get why the one on Tony's jacket has so many stripes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	More Color, More Pride

Steve looked over Tony's shoulder, then frowned. "I thought the pride flag was... smaller." He'd asked Sam to catch him up on all the queer history he'd missed out on, and he recognized the black and brown stripes at the top, but the one stitched to Tony's jacket was even bigger. 

"It is if you're lame," Tony said. Then he glanced up at Steve and realized that he'd have to actually explain. "Uh, right. So the black and brown stripes at the top were added in Philadelphia by-" 

"I know. Sam explained." 

"Then what's confusing here?" Tony asked, looking up at Steve. Now they were two confused jackasses looking at each other like it would make them understand what was going on in the other person's head. 

"The pink and blue stripes?" 

"Oh!" Tony took the pin out he was working on instead of finishing fastening it. He turned the jacket over and pointed at a much older patch on the front. There was a heart patch that had the same colors as the one on the back, minus the brown and black. It was older, more worn, and had clearly been there for a while. "The original flag had pink and turquoise. Production costs made it too expensive to keep it, so they got phased out of the modern flag. I like how they look though, so I had this one-" he flipped the jacket back over to the longer-than-usual flag that had started this conversation "-made custom to include all the good colors. I mean, come on people, we are past the point where the color pink is too expensive to print. Not that the price has ever been a problem for me, but for the people it  _ is _ an issue for, pink isn't a problem anymore. Pink is a very queer color, and I want it back. Rhodey agrees with me. Probably. I don't know, we normally agree on gay shit, and he looks way too good in pink to not want it back. Did you know that one time we went to a gay club and all he was wearing was a flag wrapped him? I wish I had a picture to immortalize the event. He says he's too old to do that again-- which is bullshit, obviously, have you seen him?" 

"You've been at this a while," Steve said, realizing it as he said it. He hadn't thought about it before, but Tony and Jim had been together for a while. They joked about being together since MIT, and Steve knew that it hadn't started quite that early, but it was probably close. 

Tony shrugged instead of running his mouth. It was a very specific kind of shrug. The shrug he did when he was thinking something uncharitable about Howard but didn't want to say it because he knew that Steve and the old man were friends back in the day. 

"It's nice," Steve added softly. Then he cleared his throat, because him and Tony didn't have that kind of friendship. "Can I get one like that?" 

"Do you have a jacket to put it on?" 

"I'll find one." 

Tony snorted. "Sure. But only because I accidentally ordered a hundred." 

"How do you accidentally buy a hundred custom patches?" 

"Easier than you might think," was all Tony said about it. 

"What did you do?" Jim asked when he came in the room. 

"Nothing," Tony denied automatically. He held up the back of the jacket to face his partner. "What do you think?" 

Jim's eyes roved over it, and he grinned. "Better than ever." 

Tony always denied that he got the least bit sappy around Jim, but he positively beamed at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long way of saying I want 4 extra stripes on the standard pride flag.


End file.
